poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yzma
Yzma is the primary antagonist from the Disney film, The Emperor's New Groove. She was the former adviser of Kuzco, before she was fired by him for doing stuff without his approval. She vowed revenge by making a potion to kill him, but instead the potion turned Kuzco into a llama. She orders her assistant, Kronk to get rid of him. She soon finds out that Kuzco is alive and the two start to hunt for him. During the climax, Yzma is turned into a cat and tried to get the human potion before Kuzo could get it, but she failed and was forced to take part in Kronk's Junior Chipmunk classes. Trivia *Yzma became Pooh and Littlefoot's enemy in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove''. *Yzma will become Roary and Theodore's enemy in ''Roary and Theodore's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove''. *Yzma will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove''. *Yzma became Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove''. *Yzma made her first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'', where she teamed up with Shere Khan, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Rothbart, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures to work for Sa'Luk and the Forty Thieves. *Yzma will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Yzma will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends and work for The Joker in ''Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm''. *Yzma will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Yzma will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in ''Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove''. *Yzma became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove. *Yzma will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Yzma became Danny's enemy in Danny and the Emperor's New Groove. *Yzma will make her first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where she will team up with Shere Khan, Prince Zuko, Scar, Professor Ratigan and Fidget to work for Judge Claude Frollo. *Yzma will return again in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, ''where she will team up with Draco Malfoy, The Dursley Family, Zuzu Moon, Drake, Judge Frollo, Sir Ruber, and Rasputin to work for Cruella De Vil *Yzma returned with Hades and the other villains to take over the Magic Kingdom, and get revenge on Pooh, Danny, Kuzco, and their friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Yzma appeared in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). *Yzma is a part of The Wizard Empire. Gallery Yzma's despair (1st film).jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) Yzma's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Yzma's defeat (2nd film) Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Idiots Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Scientists Category:Complete Monster Category:Cats Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Villain league members Category:Foiled characters Category:Singing characters Category:Females Category:Aunts Category:Witches Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Evil Creator Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Eartha Kitt Category:Masters of Disguise Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villainesses